Fever Cadenza
by AlchemyRepose
Summary: Cross-posted from AO3. (Female) Robin goes to Brady's aid and gets severely injured. Brady tends to her after the battle and struggles with his own self-confidence. Summary and title may be subject to change as chapters are added. Rated T for now, may be changed to M later. Mostly romantic fluff at the moment, set before S-level support.
1. Fever Cadenza

Robin quickly glanced up, hearing a loud yowl cut through the din and clash of metal on metal. That was Brady- Or it sounded like him. Either way, someone was in trouble. She finished off the Risen staggering towards her and threw a quick glance around, making sure no one needed orders, and darted off in the direction of the yell.

She encountered no obstacles on the way to help her companion, but she bitterly regretted not staying at Brady's side. Even if it wasn't him, she worried for his safety. It only took her a moment to recognize his shock of spiky blonde hair- and in the same moment, she saw the Risen raising a mace above him. She couldn't tell immediately what his injuries were, but by the way he was cowering, she didn't think he would last long on his own.

Whipping out a tome, she struck down the Risen with a bolt of lightning. Given how quickly it fell, she could guess that Brady had done some damage to it already.

Robin hurried over, sliding to a halt in front of him. He was trying to get to his feet, staff in hand and clasping it to his shoulder.

"Brady? Are you hurt?"

"Bah, I'm alright. What're you doing runnin' to my side, now?" He scowled up at her as she crouched down, reaching tentatively out to steady him.

"You're my companion. I'm here to help." She gave him a small smile, relieved that he didn't seem to be bleeding. "Come on, can you stand?"

"Yeah, quit worryin', jeeze!" Brady barked, struggling to get on one knee, and then using his staff to haul himself up. He watched the ground as he slowly straightened, swaying somewhat and trying not to move his arm. He waved a hand at Robin to shoo her away, looking up finally. He only had a moment to take in her worried expression before he saw the Risen behind her.

"Robin- Look out-"

He reached out, as if he could push her to the side, but no sooner were the words out of his mouth did the blade sink into her back. His grip on his staff tightened and he recoiled in horror, his eyes stinging with tears immediately threatening to spill.

"Brady-" As Robin spoke his name, her voice strangled and pained, she looked down at the tip of the sword sticking through her middle. She almost reached for it, as if in disbelief, but the Risen shoved her forward, off of the blade, and into Brady.

He caught her, her horrified visage burned into his memory though he saw it for only a moment. She was limp in his arms, but he felt her hand resting on his uninjuried shoulder. He didn't dare take his eyes off the Risen moving towards him, though his vision was blurred with the tears sliding down his cheeks.

A fireball, perhaps it was stray, or maybe it was purposeful, struck the Risen, and it diverted its attention to the caster. Brady sunk to his knees, wrapping his arm around Robin's body as she leaned lifelessly on him. He couldn't carry her on a good day, much less with a dislocated shoulder. But he had to get her out of here. He tried to drag her, and when that didn't work, he bit his lip and got her limp body upright, putting his arm around her shoulders. She was still conscious, it seemed, but feeble, stumbling as he guided her off the battlefield. Blood was blossoming rapidly over her shirt and back, and Brady was struggling to keep from sobbing.

"J-Jus' hang in there, Robin..!" He choked, seeing the medical tent just ahead. Frederick was standing guard, and he watched in shock as the two of them stumbled up, Brady bawling and Robin bleeding heavily. Frederick pushed open the flap the tent to let them in, still looking dismayed.

"Thanks fer helpin'!" Brady barked, his snivel directly after lessening the effect. Hearing him coming in, Lissa appeared, directly followed by Maribelle.

"Robin-" "Brady!" Maribelle interrupted Lissa abruptly, looking almost offended that her son had just stumbled in with their injuried tactician whilst weeping. "What on earth happened?"

Lissa darted over, letting Maribelle handle Brady, and pulled Robin over to a cot, starting to tend to the injury.

"I- I got hurt, Ma, and R-Robin came runnin-"

"Speak _clearly,_ I can't tell what you're _saying_!"

"I said Robin came to save me!"

"And she got hurt? What about your shoulder-"

"Yowch! Don't touch that!"

Maribelle pulled away as Brady yelped and put a hand to his shoulder, after just trying to lay her own hand on it, perhaps a little roughly.

"It's dislocated, Brady dear- Come on, let me handle it!" She turned on her heel, grabbing the wrist of his uninjured arm and hauling him away from Lissa and Robin.

"Ma, I got it-"

"You quite obviously don't 'got it'!"

Once they were at the end of the tent, she stopped and turned to face him, huffing angrily.

"Just hold still, and don't squirm!"

"Mhh-" Brady leaned away from her a bit, closing one eye and gritting his teeth in anticipation of the agony of setting a dislocated shoulder. She popped it back in with a small, "There," but her voice was drowned out by Brady's howl of pain.

"Oh, please, it doesn't hurt that much-"

"It hurts, Ma! Feels like ya broke it, snapped the bone clean in two!"

"You're overexaggerating. And maybe it wouldn't have happened so easily if you didn't hunch like that!" Maribelle's brow knit as she fretted, glancing over him to make sure he didn't have any additional injuries.

Brady sniffled and wiped at his teary eyes, done complaining for the moment. The pain from his shoulder was fading rapidly, and he felt a bit embarrassed for overreacting.

He threw a glance towards Robin, although she couldn't be seen through the curtains seperating the cots.

"Wh-Why did Robin have to be the one to come..."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean- I mean nothin', Ma."

She pursed her lips suspiciously, but then began to shoo Brady out of the tent and back to the battle.

"Quit shovin', I'm going, I'm going-"

"You have others you could be helping. Go on now, get back to the battle before I go out there myself."

Brady only caught a glimpse of Robin's face, having to crane his neck before Maribelle pushed him along. She was sweaty and pale, her hair sticking to her skin and her face contorted into an expression of pain as Lissa stitched the injury closed.

After the battle, Brady made a beeline for the medical tent. Frederick was no longer standing guard, and Lissa and Maribelle had gone out to heal any of the injured. Something he could've done, but he guessed it would be easier with six hands rather than two.

He went silently to Robin's cot, feeling relieved to see that she was asleep. He sat on a chair beside her, watching her for a moment, before bringing his knees up to his chest dejectedly. "You really did good, Brady old boy. Didn't'cha now...Everybody's gonna be without a tactician out there." Brady stuck out his lower lip and furrowed his brow, resting his chin on his forearm.

He was left very much alone with her, save for in the evening when Lissa came in to check on Robin.

"Oh- I didn't know you were here, Brady. I was bringing some soup for Robin, do you want me to get you some?" As she spoke she handed the bowl to him.

"Mh- Yeah, thanks." He grumbled, and then she left him again. He leaned over, peering into Robin's face. She was feverish, but he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

"Hey, Robin. Are you in the world of the livin'?"

She shifted her head slightly, and her eyes fluttered open. Brady smiled softly at her, though she wasn't even looking at him.

"There's food for you."

Robin slowly moved the blankets off her shoulders and pushed herself up, seeming bleary. She took the offered bowl shakily, and Brady stood, carefully steadying her hands. She took small sips from it, and he watched her with quiet concern.

Robin watched his hands, and she seemed so strained that Brady swore he could see the gears turning in her head when she tried to think. She didn't seem capable of recognizing much, but realized food was important.

When she finished, she handed the bowl off to him. Brady looked into her face, raising an eyebrow.

"How're you feeling?"

"It hurts."

She promptly laid back down and rolled over, her back away from him.

"Hoo. that's it, huh?" He muttered, sitting down again, and then waited for Lissa to return with his dinner.


	2. Dawn Serenade

It was late in the evening, after everyone had eaten dinner and gone to bed, when Brady made his way back to his tent. He had refused to go until he was certain Robin was fast asleep. Her fever worried him like a thorn in his side. He didn't even notice Lon'qu stepping out of the trees to his right until he spoke.

"Brady."

"GODS!" Brady jumped, staring at Lon'qu, clutching his staff to his chest defensively. Realizing who it was, he relaxed.

"Ya scared the daylights outta me, Lon'qu! I thought you were a leftover Risen."

Lon'qu gave a small smirk, mildly amused by Brady's reaction.

"Sorry, then. I thought you'd gone to sleep much earlier, so when I saw you, I thought I'd see what was wrong. Or were you in the medical tent?"

"So what if I was? I spent half my time in there, anyway." Brady tucked his staff under his arm, the usual position he had it in, and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"I hope you don't think that no one's noticed you've had your eye on Robin. You spent the whole day at her side."

"I just- I just wanted to make sure she was alright! It's my fault she's in there, so- so just butt out, okay?!"  
"Relax. I'm offering to be your wingman."

"Wingman? You're soundin' like Inigo here, Pop, and I know you don't take after him. Or are you just tryin' to get closer to me as your son?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, no...Alright, you gotta plan or something?"

"The first step I was going to take was to cover you while you stayed in the infirmary tent with Robin."

"And how do you intend on doin' that?"

"If anyone asks where you are, I'll tell them I saw you elsewhere."

"Dunno who'd ask for me, but alright, sounds good."

"You'd be surprised. You're one of our healers, that's an important job here. And you're my son." Lon'qu's voice had a softer, moregentle tone for a moment, as he looked at Brady with a gentle smile.

"Well, I didn't exactly inherit your strength..."  
"There's more to strength than wielding a blade. Or any weapon, for that matter."

"Yeah, alright...What's step two."

"I hadn't thought of that yet." Lon'qu frowned, rubbing the back of his neck with awkward embarrassment. "We'll come up with it eventually."

Brady narrowed his eyes at his father, and then continued on his way to his tent.

"Meh, well, we have a while before we even have to think about it. I ain't doin' nothin' with Robin 'til she's all healed up and I've apologized."

Lon'qu walked beside him, still frowning a bit.

"I didn't see what happened on the battlefield- but I heard she ran off to protect you of her own volition."

"So? It's still my fault for not being able to even protect myself. How am I gonna keep everyone else safe that way?"

"Do you truly wish to become stronger?"

"Yes! Not just to protect everyone else, but I just gotta be worthy of Robin! I couldn't stand to see her get hurt again..." Brady ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and distress, furrowing his brow.

"She's training you, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah...But it's takin' too long. I'm better than ever, thanks to that soup of hers, but...Well, it just ain't enough."

"It takes more than soup to get strong in the way you want to, Brady." Lon'qu paused, facing Brady and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You can do it. I believe in you, son."

"...Awh, Pop..." Brady looked downwards, his eyes stinging with tears. It wasn't until he sniffled a moment later did Lon'qu blink and give him a more concerned look.

"Are you crying..?"

"No..." He squeezed his eyes shut and wiped away any tears on his sleeve. "It was just the wind blowin' on my face, alright? It's cold out here and I've had a long day."

Lon'qu relaxed with a quiet chuckle. "You really do take after your mother. You're as stubborn as she is."

"Yeah, well, isn't it like how she says? 'Better hard-headed than a brain full'a mush!' "

"It is indeed. Now go on to bed, I'll check up on Robin later. I have watch duty tonight." Lon'qu clapped his hand on Brady's shoulder reassuringly, almost surprised at how much he buckled.

"Oof- So that's what you were doin' out here." Brady rubbed at his shoulder, deciding not to complain. The pain from his dislocated shoulder earlier was entirely gone. "Just wake me up if her fever gets worse."

"Understood."  
Brady walked down the path, reaching his tent after a few minutes of trotting through the empty darkness. He almost immediately flopped into his cot, only taking the time to remove his robes. He wondered briefly if Robin would be angry with him for staying up late yet again.

He lay awake in his cot, resting on his belly with his arms under his chin. He was tired, but too many thoughts would not allow him to sleep.  
Lon'qu seemed to have utter faith in him, and he couldn't let him down by giving up now. He had to pay Robin back for helping him- by getting as strong as he could possibly be.

Brady fell asleep, almost without realizing, and slept fitfully. His dreams were vague and contorted, and he partially awoke several times, only to forget what he'd been dreaming about.  
Brady woke well before dawn, and rolled over onto his back, being met by the eerie silence that only seemed to happen during the early hours of the morning. His half-asleep thoughts were beaten away by the overwhelming silence and his mind was left blissfully blank.  
Brady took a deep breath, the memories of yesterday's events coming into full focus as he woke. After Robin was injured, the entire day after that point had been painfully drawn out. The image of her agonized face was still branded into his memory like some sort of pale spectre. He would've believed it if his own guilt materialized into a ghost to drag him to hell.  
It was too early in the morning for such thinking, Brady decided. He sat up and swung his feet to the floor, and then straightened his back with a bit of popping. Still half-asleep, he let his thoughts wander into a more carefree territory.  
"Damn it...My back hurts..."  
He considered getting Lucina to give him a proper massage. The last time she did, she'd wrestled him into submission and promptly gave him a massage that felt more like a herd of stampeding horses on his back.  
He wouldn't admit it, but that had helped a bit.  
Brady got to his feet and dressed, checking twice that he still wore his mother's wedding ring. It didn't belong to the Maribelle of this world, even if it was the same in appearance.  
As he stepped out of his tent, he realized Robin's image was lingering in his mind, and he had a feeling he'd dreamt of her, even if he didn't remember. He pushed the thought away, and went to find breakfast.  
It was well past dawn by the time he did eat. No one was awake to cook, save for Gaius, whom he'd seen sneaking into the kitchen. Brady didn't confront him, knowing he was only out to get some sweets.  
He instead went to the armory, planning on getting some training in while it was still peaceful.  
He chose to lift weights, hefting heavy crates. He was careful- he would be of no use to anyone if he got injured. Despite his care, he managed to drop one crate on his foot.  
"YEE-OW-!"  
Brady stumbled, tripped, and landed on his backside. Teary-eyed and rubbing at his aching foot, he looked around to make sure he didn't wake anyone up. When no one came in, he stood up, rubbing at his rump.  
"Gods damn...How am I supposed to get stronger if I can't even build my cannons without hurtin' myself?"  
He wiggled his toes in his boot. None of them hurt enough to be broken.  
"So much for peaceful morning training..." He sighed, and cleaned up the weights. He could see through the tent canvas that the sun was up, and he shuffled out to see what was for breakfast.


	3. Cat Capriccio

Brady found Stahl cooking breakfast this morning- Already bustling around the kitchen, his hair more of a mess than usual. He looked over as Brady entered, and gave him a small smile.  
"Good morning, Brady. Was that you yelling a minute ago?"  
"You heard that?"  
"Yeah, I thought it might've been you."  
"...It was. I'm alright, though."  
"That's good. I'm almost done with breakfast, here. Would you like to try it?"  
Stahl offered a spoonful of soup to Brady, and he cautiously took a sip.  
"Like it? I know you're picky, so..."  
"'S good. What is it?" Brady took the spoon, sipping the rest of the soup.  
"Cabbage soup."  
"...Huh. Never would'a thought rabbit food would taste this good."  
"Right? I'm glad you liked it." Stahl gave him a grin, and an empty bowl.  
"Go ahead and take what you'd like."  
"Thanks."  
After eating breakfast himself, Brady quietly took another bowl of soup for Robin, and started heading for the infirmary tent. On his way, Lon'qu caught his shoulder and hissed in his ear.  
"Go that way."  
"Huh?"  
"You don't want people to see you, right?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Go on. I'll handle the rest."  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
Brady gave him a brief, grateful grin, before quickly scampering off in the direction Lon'qu had pointed out. He almost ran into Lucina, and nearly swore aloud as he stumbled back, trying not to spill the soup.  
"Damn, Lucina! you came outta nowhere."  
"Sorry, Brady...Who's that soup for?"  
"Uh...I was...Goin' to feed it to the cats."  
"There are cats here?" Lucina raised her eyebrows, looking interested.  
"Yeah, I, uh, like to be alone with 'em, y'know. Look, they're probably hungry, so I'll talk to you later!"  
Brady dodged around her and kept going, quickly darting behind some tents, still heading in the direction of the infirmary. Lucina stared after him for a moment, confused, before simply shaking her head and going to get her own breakfast.  
Maribelle was already in the infirmary tent, and hearing Brady coming in, she went to investigate.  
"Oh, good morning, Brady. Are you here to check up on Robin? My little honey bear, you're so thoughtful..."  
"Ma! Quit it! Yeah, I'm here to check up on her, so what?!" Brady's cheeks burned in embarrassment at getting called that again. At least it didn't seem like anyone else was around.  
"It's only my method of motivating you, darling. Does it bother you, boo?"  
"Yeah, it bothers me! So just quit already! What're you tryin' to motivate me to do, anyway?"  
"To speak with proper diction, as a man of your status should, of course."  
"That don't even make sense! Augh..."  
Brady stepped around her, heading to Robin's cot. The soup was already getting cold, and he'd had enough irritations and distractions this morning.  
"Don't you walk away from me, young man! And Robin's asleep, you shouldn't rouse her."  
"She needs to eat somethin', doesn't she?"  
"Not so loud, darling." Maribelle lowered her voice as they neared Robin. Brady pushed aside the curtain to see Robin in a state far from the peaceful slumber he'd left her in the night prior. She was pale, moving her head restlessly from side to side, her white hair sticking to her sweat-soaked skin.  
"I thought you said she was sleepin'."  
"She is! Just...Simply not very well."  
Brady went over, setting the soup bowl down on a small side table and resting his hand on Robin's brow.  
"Did the wound get infected?"  
"Yes, it's still only minor. I healed it as best as I could possibly, and sent Yarne to a nearby town to see if he could find some suitable medicine."  
"Jeeze..." Brady huffed, seating himself in the chair beside her cot. "I told Pop to wake me up if her fever got worse..."  
"Your father and I decided it would be better to let you rest. You had a long day yesterday."  
"Yeahhh, but..."  
Brady threw an uneasy look at Robin, and Maribelle's tone softened slightly.  
"Are you really that worried for her, darling?"  
"I- I'm just worried cuz she saved my life! I owe her, so shouldn't I be doin' all I can to make sure she'll be alright?"  
"I assure you, she'll be just fine. She has me looking after her, after all."  
Brady gave a sigh, running his hand through his hair. It was still spiked up from yesterday, so he hadn't bothered styling it again. His fingers caught a few loose strands, and he slicked them up into thier usual place

Brady's thoughts were elsewhere, as he worried about Robin and her chance of survival. He knew Yarne would do well in finding proper medicine, that was likely why Maribelle had sent him.

"Chrom! What are you doing? Robin needs rest, not a parade! Out, go on, shoo!" Maribelle's harsh tone brought Brady out of his thoughts. He quickly stood and darted behind the curtains fully surrounding the neighboring cot, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the space wasn't occupied by another patient.

Peeking through the fabric, he could see Chrom, Vaike, Inigo, Virion, someone he didn't recognize, and an annoyed Maribelle.

"Who the hell's that big fella?" He muttered, luckily Virion was talking too loudly for anyone to hear him. Brady thought he might've seen the brown-haired man around, his worried, round face looked familiar.

"-Our lovely tactician is so selfless, what honor and bravery she displayed in the thick of battle-"  
"Lower your voice, for heaven's sake!" Hissed Maribelle over Virion's monologue, narrowing her eyes at him. Chrom was leaning over Robin, peering worriedly into her face, and it seemed as if she were coming to.

"She's waking up..."

"See! She was awake before we came in." Maribelle's irritation and attempts to force them out were ignored as the five men crowded around Robin's cot. Chrom was muttering something to Robin, whatever it was, Brady couldn't hear.

"It's alright, Chrom, I'm in good hands. Our healers are the best around, after all." Robin's voice was so quiet, Brady only heard her due to a lull in the other's voices.

"...See, ol' Teach here had total faith in our healers, too. I tried to tell ya she'd be alright!"

"Vaike, you were as worried as the rest of us..." The brown-haired man was ignored, and Brady gave a near-silent snort.

"Alright, you boorish fools have done quite enough damage, now out!"

"Madam, surely you cannot blame me for being worried-"

Brady stepped out from behind the curtains with a scowl, waving his hands to shoo the men away from Robin.

"Come on, ya heard the lady, out!"

"Brady-" Chrom started to speak, thinking he simply hadn't noticed Brady following them, but Brady barked over him.

"Prince or not, you gotta leave. Take your cats and scram, Robin'll never heal up if ya don't let her rest."

Maribelle scowled, sticking out her lower lip in a pout, making her look uncannily like Brady. Chrom sighed in resignation and mild exasperation.

"I swear I meant to come alone...Sorry, Maribelle." Chrom sidled out, followed by everyone besides Inigo, who clasped Robin's hands in his own and was speaking quietly to her.

"I wish you the best in your recovery, my lady, and I shall be back-"

"Come on, Inigo-"

"-Shall be back to-"

Maribelle shot a practically venomous look to Chrom, silently telling him to do something, or there would be consequences. Chrom grabbed the back of Inigo's jacket, pulling him away. Inigo struggled briefly as he was dragged, there were a few moments in which there was peaceful silence. Inigo popped back into view, a forefinger raised as he rapidly promised.

"-Back to serenade you with a soothing melody!" Chrom snagged Inigo's jacket again and hauled him out of sight.

Robin gave a soft smile, closing her eyes again, and Brady huffed. "C'mon, I could play somethin' better then whatever he comes up with..."

"You go too, Brady darling. Let Robin rest."

Brady shot a glance to Robin, who took a deep breath for her nose and looked rather pained still, her hand resting over her injury.

"Yeah, alright..." He sighed, and left, following Chrom and the others.

Outside, Lucina jogged to catch up to Lon'qu, calling his name.

"Lon'qu-"  
"Back!"

"What?"

"Stay back."

Lucina edged away from Lon'qu, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I was only wondering if you knew where Brady was."

"I saw him last training out in the western field."

"All the way out there..? He told me he was going to feed some cats, but I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Hey, Pop." Brady came over, raising a hand in greeting to his father. Both of them looked over, and Lon'qu gave him a vaguely ill at ease nod.

"Greetings, Brady. Back from your training already?"

"Wha- Oh, yeah, yeah. I was just takin' a break."

"Good, I was hoping you could show me where those cats were. If you don't mind, of course." Lucina piped up, looking between the two men.

"Uh, yeah...I don't mind." Brady rubbed the back of his neck, hoping she wouldn't realize there weren't any cats in the area.

"If you'll excuse me."

Lon'qu dipped his head to Brady and quickly left, and Brady frowned at his retreating figure.

"He's still so uneasy with women, huh...And I thought I had issues..." He mumbled, before turning his attention back to Lucina.

"Here. They're this way."

"Thank you."

"I had no idea ya liked cats too, Lucina."

"Ah, well...I just heard that sometimes handling cats and dogs can be a bit of a stress reliever."

"Are you stressed out?"

"Who wouldn't be, during times like these?"

"True..." Brady frowned, glad she was walking behind him.

He guided her every which way, weaving between tents before finally coming upon an empty clearing.

"Ah...Looks like they cleared out after I fed 'em."

Brady rubbed the back of his neck again, but looked over in surprise when Lucina suddenly exclaimed, "There's one!" She pointed out a black cat sitting between two tents, licking at it's paw.

She approached it carefully while Brady watched, feeling a bit relieved.

"I'll, uh...Leave you to that, then." He watched her a moment longer as the cat stared at her, and then suddenly darted off. To his surprise, Lucina ran after it.

"...Huh, guess she ain't totally serious...Or she's just a cat-lovin' girl." Brady sighed, heading back to actually train with the troops. Though he felt uneasy, seeing the others so light-hearted made him relax a bit. He told himself that Robin would be fine, and those firm thoughts along with the army's certainty made him feel just a bit better.


End file.
